


HOSUH-CUTE, CAT-CUTE, THEREFORE HOSUH IS CAT

by 3am_updates



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, youtube- fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Purring, WHY WOULD I DO THIS, Wow, catboy, catboy!hosuh, dont judge please, hosuh has cat insticts, hosuh is cute cat, i dont know why i wrote this, i wont do this again i swear, ok, purring cat, purring cat boy hosuh, soph if you read this look at the tags and know that i regret everything, whyyyyyy, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: you read the title. Hosuh is a cat. End of story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN UP MOTHERFUCKERS IT WAS FOUR A.M. AND I WOKE UP IN A FIT OF GLORY AND IMAGINED CATBOY HOSUH BEING PETTED AND PURRING AND NOW I IMAGINED ALL OF DANPLAN BOIS AS FUCKING SWEET BASTARD CATBOYS SO HERE YOU FUCKING GO THIS HAS NO PLOT JUST PURRING SWEET BOIS AND AGH HOSUH’S FIRST AND THEN MAYBE I’LL DO THE OTHERS   
> EDIT: I FORGOT I MADE THIS AND NOW I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE BECAUSE OH GODS WHAT WAS I THINKING THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA AND IM AN IDIOT BUT ITS TOO LATE TO TURN BACK NOW YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THE SACRIFICES I MAKE

Hosuh usually hides his ears. 

Hoodies are his best friend. It wasn't too unusual to see someone with their hood up. It's written off as anti-socialness half the time. While it's not uncommon to see someone with ears like his, he's still in the minority. The ratio is nearing one in twenty, and getting worse as time goes on. 

There's nothing to be ashamed of. His ears and tail are normal, for people like him. So are his behaviors. The only reason he really hides them is the fact that he's different. 

Of course some people know. He can't keep his hood up in some situations. Some people he even told. Daniel and Stephen have known for a while now. His records had him marked. He just preferred not revealing the fact that he had a cat tail and ears to random strangers. 

He trusted his friends enough to know. 

Hosuh is starting to realize that was a mistake. If only because you should never, under any circumstances, trust Stephen with anything. 

It was times like these that he regretted his decision. 

He had been minding his own business, stretched out on the couch and relaxing. Daniel had decided it was a good idea to sneak up behind him. 

"Boo!"

Hosuh jumps, nearly spilling his drink and letting out a small hiss. "Dan! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Stephen walks into the room. "Yo, we making Hosuh jump? It's not our fault that you're so fun to scare."

"I can't help it! Instincts, Stephen, we've been over this!"

"Yea, yea, the whole 'cat instincts make me jumpy sometimes, blah blah blah'."

He glares at Stephen, turning around and trying to go back to relaxing. 

"Oh, Hosuh's mad at us now, Dan, what ever shall we do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel plopped down next to Hosuh on the sofa. "Surround him with cuddles until he forgives us?"

Hosuh crossed his arms, glaring again at Daniel as Stephen sits on his other side. 

"Hmm. Sounds like a good idea." Stephen grins wickedly before slinging an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"Hey!" 

Daniel presses a finger to his lips, pulling away before Hosuh can snap at him. He starts working to untie Hosuh's hair, carefully making sure not to pull on his ears. Hosuh tries to get up, but Stephen throws a leg over his lap, effectively trapping him. 

"You guys!" He nearly hisses at them but controls himself. "I hate you!"

Daniel starts combing his fingers through his hair, making Hosuh grit his teeth in an attempt to remain calm. "You know you love usssssss."

"No-no I don't!"

Stephen grins at him, rubbing and scratching at his back. "Are you sure about that?"

Hosuh nearly leans into their touch, but catches himself. "I-i-i’m sure!"

Daniel and Stephen continue, making Hosuh purr and lean into them. 

Daniel coos at him. "You're so cute when you purr, you know that right?"

Hosuh's face goes bright red as he glares weakly at them. "Noooo I'm not…"

"Aww, common, admit it, you like this."

He pouts, making a face at them. "No I dooon't, I just- uh. Oh that feels nice- I mean I- you guys!!"

Daniel rubs behind his ears, and he can feel himself purring louder. 

He collapses on Daniel and Stephen’s lap, stretching out on them, unable to contain himself. Stephen smiles at Daniel, raising an eyebrow and gesturing towards the purring Hosuh. “Well… that was easy enough.” 

Hosuh leans into their touch again, mumbling half-angrily at them.

“Fine, fine, you needy cat.”

They start essentially petting Hosuh again, making him purr contently. Hosuh continues to stretch out on them. 

Eventually Hosuh falls asleep, mumbling happily. Stephen and Daniel lazily continue to pet him, whispering to each other. 

"So what now? How are we even supposed to get up?"

Stephen looks at him in horror, pointing wildly at Hosuh. "We can't just get up! Daniel, he's a fucking cat! He's chosen us to rest upon! This is an honor!"

".... But my legs cramping."

Stephen punches Daniel before going back to gently petting Hosuh with fondness in his eyes. "There's no turning back now."

"I'm gonna move."

"Don't you fucking dare, you'll wake him up! It goes against all laws of cats!"

Daniel squints his eyes, trying to comprehend. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Just shut up and pet our cat boy."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how cats always knock everything over. Yup. IM HERE AGAIN.   
> Also, I know there was a problem with the tags? Idk whats happening there, but this is all going to be under a teen rating. Sorry, I should probably figure out how to change that.

“Hosuh… don’t you do it. Don’t you do it Hosuh.”   
Hosuh stood near the counter, staring intently at the mug of tea sitting on it. He glances at Daniel, ears twitching and tail swishing back and forth.   
“Hosuh, I know what your thinking. Don’t do it Hosuh, you’ll get tea all over the carpet.”  
Hosuh slowly raises his hand, eyes focusing on the mug again. His hand slowly gets closer and closer as he glances occasionally at Daniel.  
“Hosuh, don’t you knock that mug over- HOSUH!” Daniel tries to catch the mug, but it’s too late, and the ceramic shatters, spilling tea everywhere.   
Hosuh giggles, covering his mouth with one hand. “Whoops.”  
“Hosuh! This is the third time today!”  
Hosuh throws up an entirely to innocent look, winning Daniel over in a split second with kitten eyes. “I’m sorry! I can’t control it!”   
Daniel struggles to keep a frown on his face, trying to evade the cuteness overload that would come from glancing at Hosuh. “Hosuh- I mean- ugh... It’s fine, Hosuh.”   
Hosuh grins at him, raising his eyebrows playfully. He walks off, entirely to smug.   
“Sorry about that Dan, it won’t happen again!”


End file.
